


A Sign At The Door

by ClassicalECentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalECentric/pseuds/ClassicalECentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Destiel/Sabriel. The Winchester brothers return to their hometown of Lawrence, Kansas, after a long time away. Looking around town for a place to eat, they find Novak's Cafe & Bakery. Outside their front door, a food & drink special posted on a sign. They boys enjoy for the specials, but soon enough, they come there to enjoy looking at the owners as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Destiel/Sabriel. The Winchester brothers return to their hometown of Lawrence, Kansas, after a long time away. Looking around town for a place to eat, they find Novak's Cafe & Bakery. Outside their front door, a food & drink special posted on a sign. They boys enjoy for the specials, but soon enough, they come there to enjoy looking at the owners as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ****Author's Notes: Hi, everyone! This is a new story that I created, thanks to a Facebook post I saw on one of my favorite fan-pages.  
>  Hope you like the start of this fic. This is unbetaed, so please be kind. (Some chapters may be short).  
> Let me know what you think.  
> -C.E.C.

When you walk down Massachusetts Street in Lawrence, you get a sense of being home.

From the trendy cafes on corners to the shops that sell everything you want or need, it was just a perfect mix of big city and small town.

That was exactly the reason why Dean and Sam Winchester wanted to move back to Kansas… they needed to have those feelings once again.

After looking for the right place to be, the boys settled in for their new lives, finding a 4-bedroom ranch-style home with a good-sized kitchen, a finished basement, a backyard deck and an open floor plan in town.

"Dude, are you sure you still want to invest in a four bedroom house?" Sam questioned, as he took another box of his clothes out of the trunk of his black Toyota Highlander. "I could totally find my own place with no problems…"

"Too late now, Sammy…" Dean answered back, unlocking the small trailer hooked behind the SUV. "Besides, we both need an office for our work 'stuff', and now, we have it… so, stop acting like a bitch and let's get the stuff unpacked…"

Sam shook his head and walked back into the house, but not before noticing that the next-door neighbor lady and her friends were watching them.

"Cougars at three-o'clock…" He mumbled loud enough for Dean to hear him.

"Bring 'um on…" the older Winchester responded back, smiling and waving at the ladies.

The women giggled and waved back tentatively.

"Think they know that we don't swing their way?" Sam wondered.

"God, no…" Dean responded through his teeth, continuing to smile and wave at the ladies.

"Think we should keep leading them on?"

"They'll find out soon enough…"

The next morning, the brothers decided to explore their hometown, starting out with finding a place for breakfast.

After asking shop-owners around Massachusetts Street, they were pointed towards a corner eatery called Novak's.

Locals told the guys that two brothers owned the café/bakery spot, and it was quite a popular place for flavored hot cocoas and exotic flavors of pancakes & waffles, among other sweet goodies.

Walking up to the door, they saw a bi-folded blackboard sign sitting on the top of the stairs that read: "'Fall Special' – any grande autumn-flavored hot cocoa and croissookie for $6.95…"

The brothers looked at one another and made their way inside, hearing the sounds of soft indie rock over the speakers.

Looking around, they saw a bunch of small tables & chairs, sofas & ottomans, bookcases full of books (for casual reading, etc.), a sales counter with register and display cases for the pastries, etc., and a full coffee operation behind it.

This was going to be interesting…

**_ TBC?_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: So, what do we think so far? Who are the Novak's, and what makes them so popular in town? Stay tuned..._


	2. All About the Novaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Hello, everyone!  
>  This chapter is all about Cas and Gabe's family and their background. These are my ideas on all of the Novak family members, etc. (If you have any ideas for other family members [i.e. cousins, nieces, nephews, etc.], let me know in a review or PM. I will consider all of the suggestions).  
> So, here comes the next chapter, and reminder: this is unbetaed. All errors are mine and mine alone. Thank you.  
> Happy reading, friends!  
> Yours truly,  
> C.E.C.

Novak's was opened in 2005 by two of the ten children of the once-married Charles Shurley-Novak & Naomi Novak (now Anghell): Gabriel, a baker/pastry chef by trade, and his younger brother, Castiel, a then-high school senior & valedictorian.

The Novak family was quite eccentric, when they first came to town; that is, if you call adopted foster kids of different races eccentric.

Chuck and Naomi Novak moved from Kansas City, Missouri with their two biological sons, Michael and Balthazar, and their adopted (former foster) sons, Uriel and Raphael Zion. The Zion brothers had come to live with the Novaks after their parents died in a car accident. Joshua and Muriel Zion were God-fearing people and good friends of Chuck and Naomi in life and through the church. Their deaths shocked everyone, but the idea of the boys going to live with someone they knew, warmed their hearts.

After a few years in Lawrence with 7-year-old Michael, 5-year-old Uriel, 4-year-old Balthy, and 2-year-old Raphie, Chuck & Naomi decided to expand their family again. When Nikolas (aka 'Lucifer') arrived, he was immediately a troublemaker. He was 10 days overdue and wouldn't deliver naturally. Poor Naomi had to have a c-section, only to discover that the umbilical cord was wrapped around little Nick's neck.

Three years and five days after Lucifer came into the world, Gabriel came along like a bullet train. Naomi didn't even have time to get to the hospital to have him; she delivered him in the living room right on the green shag rug with Chuck there to catch him. 10-year-old Michael and 8-year-old Uriel helped coach their mom through the pushes, while 7-year-old Balthy kept an eye on 5-year-old Raphie and 3-year-old Luci playing games in their bedroom.

Castiel came five years after Gabe, and he was most definitely Chuck & Naomi's angel; they had made the right choice to wait so many years between kids. Naomi had no problems with her pregnancy with him, and her due date came to fruition with a newborn baby boy. With dark hair and bright blue eyes, Cas had a quiet demeanor, a clear mind and a higher intelligence than his older brothers combined. Even though he was still naive about somethings, he was a total blessing.

Waiting four more years, the Novaks finally got a girl… two of them, in point of fact. The twins, Hannah & Anna were as different as night and day. Hannah had auburn hair and Anna had fire-red (a Shurley family trait); Hannah had blue eyes like Cas and Anna had brown. Hannah liked to play with the boys' toy cars and trucks, whereas Anna played with Barbie® dolls and make-up. Where Hannah gravitated towards the older brothers, Anna liked being around Luci, Gabe and Cas. Hannah was authoritative, and Anna could be a push-over, but when she got mad, watch out!

The youngest & last Novak came three years after the girls and five weeks early. Samandriel James Alfred Novak came in as the smallest newborn, weighing at 5 lbs. and 2 ounces. The doctors didn't know why the pregnancy wasn't full-term; nonetheless, Alfie was still a very healthy baby. Bald as a cue ball but cuddly, the older Novak children doted on their littlest brother… especially Balthy, Luci & Cas.

Now, the family was complete.

Time passed, and the family would have to deal with the best blow ever.

Naomi was no longer happy in her marriage with Chuck; she left him for another man, who she had met on a church-workers' day trip.

His name is Zachariah Anghell, and he not only worked for the church part-time, but also owned a local accounting business. Zach was married once, but his wife had died from ovarian cancer, leaving him widowed and depressed. (Thankfully, they had had no children; Zach was interested in having them with his wife. He was a 'kid' person anyway).

Michael was 25 and Uriel was 23. Balthy was 22 and Raphie was 20. Luci was 18 and Gabe was 15. Cas was 10, the twins were 6, and Alfie had just turned 3.

Chuck was crushed and dove into a deep depression. He had a very hard time keeping himself alive, let alone six kids. Thankfully, Luci called in reinforcements.

Michael came home from Denver, where he had been living and working with his fiancée, Esther, to take care of the younger kids. Balthy made his way home from London, and Uriel hurried back from a business trip in California. Raphie was nowhere to be found. (During his junior year of high school, he had started taking prescription drugs from Chuck & Naomi's medicine cabinet, crushing them down and snorting them for kicks. A harder drug problem sprouted from there. Everyone hoped that he would turn his life around; the things that you wish for most you never get).

Several years later, Chuck's depression eased off (but not completely), thanks to strongly-controlled meds and a little lady by the name of Rebecca Rosen, 'Becky' for short.

She was the family savior (and still is to this day).

Becky and her family ran the Rosen Educational Center, a 'daycare' of sorts where many of the Novak children started their education. Becky, much younger than Chuck (10 years to be exact), had always liked the kids and Chuck; she wasn't the biggest fan of Naomi however. The Rosen's took care of the kids, day in and day out, like they were their own (and still do). The kids referred to them as 'Uncle Bob', 'Auntie Bev', 'Sissy Becky', and 'Sissy Sally'. (Sometimes, they still call them that).

In time, Chuck & Becky fell in love, got married, and had a baby of their own, a girl who they named, Hael (who is now a high school freshman and is more interested in boys, makeup and Facebook ®).

The rest of the Novak clan has since moved on from all of the strife in their lives. And, the only person to have seen or spoken with their mother, who recently lost her husband, Zach, to a brain aneurysm, was Michael. (She still hasn't apologized for leaving the family).

Michael is now 45 and still married to Esther. They are in the banking industry in Colorado and have two sons, Jacob and Abel.

Uriel is 43 and has a job on Wall Street as a successful stock broker. He is married to his tax accountant's daughter, and they have a daughter named, Nevaeh.

Balthazar, the eternal womanizer at 42, moved to London for business and has yet to find long-term love.

Raphael, 40, had an on-going drug problem until he overdosed at age 22. Chuck (and the courts) sent him to involuntary drug treatment and rehab in Utah, and after completing 180 days of sobriety, he made his way into a long-term halfway house. He has since gone back to school and is now a drug and alcohol treatment counselor at the same treatment and rehab center he was sent to in Utah. He is married to a teacher and they don't have any children. (They are considering either fostering and/or adoption though).

Lucifer, 42, met a wild girl named Eve and fell in love with her; she was pregnant within the year, and they ended up getting married. They now have three girls (Lilith {20}, Ruby {15} and Meg {18}). He works for the local newspaper as the head editor.

Gabe, 35, went to college and got bachelor's degrees in business marketing and in culinary arts. He came out as bisexual during college and was immediately shunned by his mother & stepfather (when he was alive), but loved by his father, stepmother and siblings.

Cas, 30, also received two Bachelor's degrees: one in art and one in business management. He too comes out but as pansexual. His mother didn't understand what it meant and his stepfather couldn't be more hateful. His father and stepmother embraced him with open arms, happy that their son was happy being himself. The siblings weren't at all surprised by his sexuality; they knew it was coming for a long time.

Hannah, 26, graduated from college with a degree in accounting and joined Uriel in NYC to work for his in-laws' firm. She met a man named Joseph, while working there, and they married soon after. They recently had their first child, a precious girl named Demielle.

Anna, 26, made her way through medical college and became a nurse at the local hospital. She met a visiting doctor named Matthew Milton (from Sydney, Australia) and fell in love. They married two years later and were off to his next destination: Vancouver, British Columbia, where they've been ever since. They are expecting their first child in the winter: a boy.

Alfie, 23, was originally going to school to become a history teacher, but he changed to business (like his brothers), so he too could be a part of the family café. He is currently working on his MBA, and Gabe & Cas have promised him a share of Novak's (when he graduates). He too came out as bisexual and is dating a lovely young man named Asher (who is also going for his MBA).

The Novak family is a crazy group full of characters with their past lives to forget, their present lives to live, and their future lives to guide them…

** TBC? **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: So, what did you think? Stay tuned for more to come..._


	3. New Faces in New Places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Notes: Hi, everyone! Here is chapter 3 of this great story. You will finally get to see an interaction between both sets of brothers and its very interesting how the conversations go. (It will continue on into chapter 4 - just letting' you know what to look forward to).**
> 
>  
> 
> **Hope you like where this story is going!  
> **  
>  Have a good day!  
> -C.E.C. 

** _Chapter Three: New Faces in New Places._ **

Upon entering Novak's, you immediately notice two polar opposites coming together into one.

The smells of freshly-baked pies & brownies, newly-glazed donuts, colorfully-iced cookies, and beautifully-frosted cakes & cupcakes wafted around the space, mixing perfectly with the aromas of newly-ground & brewed coffee and warmly-steeped tea.

The décor was a combination of soft, calming blues, greens and grays with stark, lively reds, yellows and oranges. Hardwood desks and chairs around the perimeter, mixed with comfy sofas, recliners, and glass-inlayed tables in the center. Several bookcases that lined the back wall space were full of nonfiction hardbacks, fiction paperbacks, biographies, and travel tomes, free to be read by everyone while enjoying the fruits of the brothers' entrepreneurial labors. Unique art pieces from local, contemporary artists to copies of famous paintings to works done by the brothers themselves, decorated the walls and some of the tables. All of which adding to the ambiance of a place which they would call 'cozy'...

Both Gabriel and Castiel had the equal sides of the bistro: Gabe ran the bakery and Cas the coffee shop. Gabe's bakery, otherwise known as _'Trickster's Treats'_ , was one of the best in Kansas. People came from all over just to have a slice of one of his famous 'fusion' pies. Peach Apricot… Blueberry Lemon… Strawberry Raspberry… Chocolate Cherry Mocha… Apple Cranberry… you name it: he's probably tried the combo at least once. He also had some of the best cupcakes, cookies and brownies. Handmade, all natural, and totally delicious…

Cas' coffee shop, _'Angel Wings & Java'_, had some of the best coffee blends in the city, mostly because he knew a lot of roasters and suppliers in the state and nationwide. The extensive menu had all of your normal faire (i.e. tea, lattes, cappuccinos, macchiatos, etc.), but also had a list of 'fan-favorites' created by the man and his staff, named after his numerous siblings. 'The Mellow Mike' is a cup of matcha green tea with honey, lemon, and a splash of whole milk; 'The Straight Up Uri' is a tall cup of strong, dark, black coffee with one quick pump of vanilla flavoring… no cream, no sugar, no whip; and, 'The Devil In Luci' is a cinnamon-flavored latte topped with whipped cream, Red Hots® and Hot Tamales®, just to name a few. Even Gabe had a drink on the list, named 'The Trickster', which is total sugar overload. The only person who didn't have a drink named for him was Cas. He just never liked one drink more than another; he enjoyed them all equally.

And, upon seeing two new (and attractive) faces enter the café, both Cas & Gabe migrated swiftly to one another.

"Look what just came through the door, Cassie Bee... oh my father..." Gabe spoke up first.

"Gabe, why do you have to be such a dork? They're probably tourists..." Cas scoffed.

"Tourists don't look like that... those are handsome, intriguing, and genuine –"

"Patrons? Customers? Tourists?"

"Faces, Cassie… faces…"

"You're not even looking at their faces, Gabriel… I know you too well…"

"Hey, a boy can dream… and, wet dream about that tall drink of moose I shall…"

"'Tall drink of moose'?! What are you talking about?!"

"Don't overreact, Cassie… I'm just admired the taller one with the long, brown locks… the hair model… the moose, you know… oh, how I want to sniff his musk…"

"Oh my father, I'm going back to my side of the café… where I'm needed for important matters…"

"Say what you will, Cassie Bee… they are both pretty to look at…"

* * *

**_Meanwhile, near the entrance of the space…_ **

Sam & Dean stood at the entrance of the place, in awe of the inside of it.

This was a space they had never really experienced before.

Where they lived before, had cafes & coffee shops, but they weren't as welcoming, vibrant, serene, and familiar as this place seemed to be.

It was like they were supposed to find this place and be in this place for a reason…

… Or, maybe for two…

"Dude, this is amazing…" Dean spoke up first. "I've died and gone to food heaven…"

"Dude, smell the air in here!" Sam responded. "It's like love mixed with coffee… in my own cup…"

The two brothers separated, and as the older Winchester approached the bakery counter, he was met by a group of smells and a coy grin.

"Well, hello there, handsome…" Gabriel stated boldly. "Welcome to _'Trickster's Treats'_ , inside Novak's … I'm Gabe… and, you are…?"

"Dean… Dean Winchester…" he replied, shaking the man's hand. "My brother & I are new in town… thought we'd try some breakfast here…"

"Well, you came to the right place for breakfast… as well as lunch, dinner and dessert…"

"So, do you guys have any daily specials?"

"Well, we do have our 'fall special'… a flavored coffee and one of my famous, freshly-baked, warm croissookies…"

"Sounds good… but do you have any pie?"

'Pie?' Gabe thought to himself. 'Of all of things, this guy wants pie?! And, not a croissookie?!'

"Why yes, I have tons of different pies… come over and see…" the baker mentioned, leading the way over to the case.

* * *

**_On the other side of Novak's..._ **

Sam approached the counter to see the most amazing pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen in his life.

"Hello… welcome to _'Angel Wings & Java'_ in Novak's…" Castiel stated softly. "What can I get for you this morning?"

"Ummm… hi… hello…" Sam answered. "What's good here? I saw the 'fall special' sign by the door…"

"Oh, it's delicious… Gabe made chocolate chip croissookies today, and they pair well with both the pumpkin spice macchiato and the vanilla caramel latte, or any drink you like..."

"Gabe? Is he your partner?"

"Oh, no… not at all…"

"Oh, I just assumed you were business partners…"

"Oh, we are… we are… I just thought you meant 'partner' partners… and, in that case, it would be incest and illegal…"

"Ummm… okay?"

"We're brothers…"

"Oh... I gotcha…"

"Ummm… who is the young man who came in with you? Is he your partner?"

"In crime – yeah… he is my brother also… Dean…"

"Oh… Dean… well, that's a nice name…"

"Yeah, I guess it is… I'm Sam by the way…"

"And, I'm Castiel…"

"Castiel? After the angel?"

"Yes, my mother was very religious and still is… hence my brother's name as well…"

"Understood…"

"But, my friends call me 'Cas'…"

"Cool… nice to meet you, Cas…"

"You, as well, Sam… now, let's figure out which drink you would like?"

** TBC? **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: Other than straight black coffee, what other kind of caffeinated drinks would Sam and Dean drink (i.e. mochaccino, cappuccino, macchiato, latte, et cetera)?_


	4. A Meeting of the Sides.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Previously on "A Sign on the Door":** _
> 
> _"Ummm… who is the young man who came in with you? Is he your partner?"_
> 
> _"In crime – yeah… he is my brother also… Dean…"_
> 
> _"Oh… Dean… well, that's a nice name…"_
> 
> _"Yeah, I guess it is… I'm Sam by the way…"_
> 
> _"And, I'm Castiel…"_
> 
> _"Castiel? After the angel?"_
> 
> _"Yes, my mother was very religious and still is… hence my brother's name as well…"_
> 
> _"Understood…"_
> 
> _"But, my friends call me 'Cas'…"_
> 
> _"Cool… nice to meet you, Cas…"_
> 
> _"You, as well, Sam… now, let's figure out which drink you would like?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Hello. Here is a new chapter of my story. Sorry, it took so long for me to update this! I've been dealing with a lot of RL stuff. Hopefully, I can get back to updating on a more regular basis. Thank you for being so patient with me! Enjoy this new chapter! -C.E.C.

**Chapter Four - A Meeting of the Sides.**

After talking with Sam some more, the dark-haired angel made himself a vanilla caramel latte and poured the taller, flannel-clad newbie a cup of Malawi-blend black coffee with two sugar and a splash of cream. The two found a quiet table to set at, as Dean made his way over to them with a full plate of pie slices.

"That Gabriel guy is a genius…" The tall blonde mused happily, mouth full of pie. "Look at all of these, Sammy-boy!"

"I see, I see…" His brother responded. "Dean, this is Castiel… he owns the coffee shop."

"Oh, dude… Nice to meet ya…" the man retorted as he extended his hand, mouth still full. "This place is great…"

"I would hope so…" The café owner replied. "I owe my life to this place. Don't know what I would do without it, or my brother Gabriel…"

"Same here, man… I don't know what I would do without Sammy-boy here…"

"Dean, jeez… chick-flick it up…" Sam quipped.

"Hey, there… is this only a party of three, or can anybody join?" Gabe spoke up, as he approached the table, carrying a plate of smaller snacks with him, which he sat in front of Sam. "And, who might you be, handsome?"

"I'm Sam… I'm the brother of the guy whose face and mouth are full of pie right now…" The taller man answered.

"Gabriel…" the pastry chef stated suavely, extending his hand out. "But, my best customers and friends call me 'Gabe'… Macaron de pistache, mon cher orignal?"

"Umm sure, Monsieur… they look amazing…"

"Pourquoi merci…"

* * *

While his brother and the younger man spoke to each other enamored with each other's presence, Cas made his move back behind the coffee counter. He made sure to have a pot of prime Kenyan-AA coffee brewed and ready for just such an occasion as meeting new people, especially attractive ones such as Sam & Dean. He poured a cup and placed it on a saucer, before moving back to the table to see Dean finish his final piece of pie.

"Coffee, Dean?" Cas questioned softly, placing the warm beverage in front of the other man.

"Sure. Thanks, Castiel…" Dean responded, taking a sip of the warm java. "Wow… that's amazing, man. What is that?"

"It's coffee, Dean…" Sam quipped jokingly with a wink.

"I know its coffee, jerk… but, it has to be more than that, right, Cas?"

"No, he's right; it's just coffee, Dean," the dark-haired man retorted. "But, it's some of the best coffee brewed in this town... its signature Kenyan coffee."

"Oh…"

"What my brother means to say, Dean-o, is that the coffee pairs with the pie that you just wolfed down. The sweetness of the pie works with the sweetness of the coffee…" Gabriel explained in terms Dean could understand. "So, that's why you probably enjoyed it."

"Oh… Gotcha…"

"Well, gentlemen, we need to get back to work…" Cas spoke up suddenly. "Gabriel…?"

"Bro, I'm fine right here. You go 'head and scurry back to your java joint. I think Sam and I should get to know each other better… Macaron d'amande ou café macaron, mon cher bûcheron?"

"Ummm whichever one you like, Gabe…"

"Both taste exquisite on your tongue… here, try a little bit of both…"

Gabriel placed a little bit of both cookies in Sam's opened mouth, disgusting both of their brothers.

"Ugh, get a room, you two…" Dean murmured. "Its chick-flick central in here right now…"

"I agree…" Cas added, before moving away from the table. "Well, Dean, it was a pleasure meeting you. Sam, the same to you…"

"Leaving already, man? You wine me and dine me, and now, you gonna leave me? What kind of date is that?"

"We were on a date?"

"It's just a joke, Castiel…"

"Dean, just leave him alone… we hardly know him…" Sam muttered between bites of the sec petits fours still on the platter before him. "Don't be a bitch already…"

"I'm not being a bitch, Samantha… pull your panties out of your ass for once. Castiel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like that to you. I hardly know you…"

"It's quite alright, Dean. Gabriel acts much the same, so I'm used to it."

"Hey now!" Gabe piped up. "Low blow, little bro!"

"Whatever. Before things get even worse, I'm leaving… Goodbye, Sam. Goodbye, Dean. Gabriel, go back to your bakery…"

"Bye, Castiel…" Sam responded back with a smile and a wave, as the man walked away.

The taller man turned back to his brother and chided him, "Dude, you're being rude. You gonna tell him 'goodbye' or what?"

"Naw, goodbye is too formal and final, Sammy…" Dean retorted. "I'll tell him 'see ya later' before we head out…"

Sam shook his head in shame; his older brother knew better than to be a jerk to someone he hardly knew. He liked Castiel and his brother, Gabriel… especially his brother Gabriel. His golden hazel eyes seem to seep a little bit into his soul as they spoke to each other. And, the man could bake a mean petits four platter, which Sam quite enjoyed.

"So, what do you think of my brother, Dean-o?" Gabe wondered lightly. "Any sparks falling yet in that cranky soul?"

"He's not my type…" Dean grumbled, finishing his cup of coffee. "I'm not interested…"

"Like hell, he's not, Dean!" Sam exclaimed, exasperated by his older brother's unwillingness to confess his true feelings. "Castiel is pretty great. You have to admit that…"

"I'm not admitting anything. Like you said, Samantha, we hardly knew him…"

"Maybe we should all go out?" Gabriel announced. "I mean, to get to know each other, for one; and for two, to give you two a tour of Lawrence…"

"We already know about Lawrence, so no tours…"

"We grew up here…" Sam muttered softly to his new friend. "But, going out as a group wouldn't be half-bad… we don't know anyone our age here anymore. So, maybe we could go out for dinner or for drinks sometime?"

"Dunno about my little bro and your big bro though, Sammoose, so perhaps it could just be me & you?"

"It could be…"

"Oooh, playing hard to get, Sam… I like that…"

"God, can you guys stop with the girly talk already? We need to get going, Sam…"

"Already? We just got here, man…" the younger brother responded.

"I could give him a ride home, if you'd like to leave, Dean-o…" Gabe stated with a smile. "No charge whatsoever… I promise…"

"I bet."

"Quick with the one-liners there, eh, Dean-o? I promise I'll be nice to your brother. Trust me…"

"Trust you? Meh… I already know you. Come on, Sammy… we gotta get groceries, 'member?"

"You can do that by yourself, can't you, Dean? You don't need me for that…"

"Fine… then, I'm getting a shit-ton of red meat and greasy condiments and no vegetables!"

"Awww, come on, Dean… you know I hate greasy stuff…"

"Sounds like you need to go then, Sammy Pants…" Gabriel piped in. "We can talk another time… I promise. Dean, it was nice to meet you. Samuel, a genuine pleasure…"

With that, Gabriel kissed the top of Sam's hand and walked back to his bakery, allowing time for Sam to admire his hind-end in his tight pair of blue jeans.

"You know he's only doing that to make you look at his ass…" Dean murmured in his usual tone.

"And, its working, Dean…" Sam replied, still staring in Gabriel's direction. "Be right back…"

"Awww, come on, Sammy…"

"Go and talk to Castiel, man… apologize for being a bitch…"

"I will, jerk… but, why not you got eye-fuck Gabe over there?"

"Cuz I'm not… now, go…"

Dean made his way swiftly to the coffee shop counter, only to be stopped by a perky blonde with a bright smile on her face.

_**TBC?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: Who could the perky blonde be? Hmm... Stay tuned!_

**Author's Note:**

>  _Hope you are enjoying this story. Review respectfully, read often, enjoy always..._  
>  <3


End file.
